


Season Greetings from Boston

by blossom_angel85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt From tumblr</p><p>Hey,<br/>I used to live in your house. I'm drunk in Boston and It's the only address I know. <br/>Happy Holidays.</p><p>M.W (change that M to a D and we have a fic people)</p><p> </p><p>Possibly been done before, but I saw it and decided I wanted to do a version of it. Its an Alternate universe where Mary and John are alive, So is Sarah Blake and Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Passing by, decided to leave this note.

Season Greetings from Boston

  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Dean, Cas or any of the SPN characters  
Warnings: Gay Pairing.. fluff, angst and smut   
Pairing: Dean and Cas, Sam and Sarah, Mary and John

 

  
Writing Prompt From tumblr

Hey,  
I used to live in your house. I'm drunk in Boston and It's the only address I know.   
Happy Holidays.

M.W (change that M to a D and we have a fic people)

  
Chapter 1

  
Castiel was heading home after a long day at work. He drove into his driveway and then shut off the ignition, hoping out and locking the door. He sighed to himself and shivered at being out in the cold night air, checking his mailbox before he went indoors for the evening. Once he grabbed his mail, he walked up to the patio and let himself in, closing and locking the door behind him, switching the light on in the same movement. Moving from the hallway and into the kitchen, he kicked his shoes off, putting his briefcase down while he read the mail. Most of it was boring junk, some bills, christmas cards from his relatives and then a handwritten note at the bottom of the pile. This got him curious straight away as he read what was written on it.

Hey,   
I used to live in your house. I'm drunk in Boston and It's the only address I know.   
Happy Holidays.

D.W

  
D.W, he thought to himself, I don't know anyone with those initals. This was so strange. He looked further down the page at the note and read the number scrawled in the same handwriting. Castiel wondered if it was one of his brothers pulling a prank on him. He knew they were coming to town and Gabriel epeciall was always known for his jokes and pranks, however how Gabriel would pull of a prank with an unknown phone number was beyond him. It had taken the whole Novak family years to even convince him to buy a cell phone and he still didn't like it. He doubted he would buy a new one just to prank Castiel. Should he call the number? Just to see what would happen? Would the person even remember that they wrote the note?

He began to heat up his left over dinner from the previous night and got a glass of bourbon before he settled down at the table. He was still gazing at the note and getting more and more curious by the minute as to who this mysterous person was. After a couple more glasses of bourbon, he found himself dialling the number and placing the phone to his ear. The husky voice of the man who picked up made Castiel’s hair on the back of his neck stand up and his crotch growing slightly hard. “Hello?”, the man answered and Castiel fought back a moan and took a breath in as he answered the man back. “Uhhh Hello... I got this note in my mailbox with your number on it”. The man on the other end groaned slightly, “Ohh no, did I really do that?”. Castiel chuckled softly, “I’m afraid you did”.

“I’m sorry buddy, but I’m here in town visitng family for christmas, and walked by your house really drunk after a night at the local pub”. Dean had been born in Lawrence, Kansas and had lived there till he was eight years old. When he turned eight, his parents moved him all the way to Boston, Massachusetts and that’s where he lived till he turned 18 and went to college. His parents had since moved back to Lawrence as they prefered the quiet country life to that of life in the city, however his brother Sammy had loved living there, so when he graduated Stanford college himself, he moved back with his girlfrend Sarah Blake. Dean and his family were close and they each had their turn at hosting Christmas/New Year and this year was Sam’s turn. Dean had moved to back to Lawrence after college to help out in his dad’s auto shop and eventually take it over one day.

“No it’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting.. “He stopped and started again, “It was just a surprise, It’s not everyday you get a note like this stuffed in your mailbox”, Castiel answered with a small chuckle. Castiel then raised his eyebrow at something that the note said. “You have family here and you don’t know the address?”, He added as he took a sip of his bourbon. Dean chuckled at that and replied sheepishly, “Well, my brother only just moved back to the area, Him and his girlfriend were meant to pick me up from the airport, but both got stuck at work, so I said I would wait for them at a bar”. Dean sat down on the bed that was made up for him and Sammy’s appartment and he took his jacket off. “Anyway, I got tired of waiting and Sammy sent me a text with the address and told me where the spare key was hidden. As I was walking there, I spotted our old house where we lived for about 10 years”.

Castiel nodded and chuckled at the story the man was telling him as he stood and placed his phone between his ear and shoulder so he could tidy up after his dinner. “So.. D.W, what’s that stand for anyway”, he asked curiously, wanting to know this man’s name. “It’s Dean.. Dean Winchester”. Castiel turned the tap on and rinsed his plate off, and cutlery off and then placed them in the dishwasher. “Well, it’s nice to put a name to the voice, “I’m Castiel Novak”, he responded as he sat back down and moved the phone back into his hand. Dean smiled through the phone, kicking his boots off and laying down on the bed, his back propped up by the pillows, “That’s a lovely name Cas...”, he trailed off not realizing he gave the man a nick name, “So I am hoping I’m not being too forward here, but I don’t know many people here and I was hoping that perhaps, we could meet up one night while I’m here? Get to know each other since we have that house in common”.


	2. Chapter 2: Little note leads to plans of meeting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt From tumblr
> 
> Hey,  
> I used to live in your house. I'm drunk in Boston and It's the only address I know.   
> Happy Holidays.
> 
> M.W (change that M to a D and we have a fic people)
> 
>  
> 
> Possibly been done before, but I saw it and decided I wanted to do a version of it. Its an Alternate universe where Mary and John are alive, So is Sarah Blake and Gabriel.

Season Greetings from Boston

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Dean, Cas or any of the SPN characters  
Warnings: Gay Pairing.. fluff, angst and smut   
Pairing: Dean and Cas, Sam and Sarah, Mary and John

 

Writing Prompt From tumblr

Hey,  
I used to live in your house. I'm drunk in Boston and It's the only address I know.   
Happy Holidays. 

M.W (change that M to a D and we have a fic people) 

 

Chapter 2

 

Recap

Dean smiled through the phone, kicking his boots off and laying down on the bed, his back propped up by the pillows, “That’s a lovely name Cas...”, he trailed off not realizing he gave the man a nick name, “So I am hoping I’m not being too forward here, but I don’t know many people here and I was hoping that perhaps, we could meet up one night while I’m here? Get to know each other since we have that house in common”. 

 

Castiel smiled at the nickname and felt his heart flutter a little at what Dean was suggesting. He decided not to say anything about the nickname, and just enjoy it. His family called him by either Castiel and his brothers called him Cassie to annoy him, but no one called him Cas. He really liked it, especially out of Dean’s mouth. “Sure, I would really like that Dean”, Castiel replied as he took another sip of his bourbon and began to loosen his tie. Castiel was an elementary school teacher and he did tend to dress casually, but he still liked to dress well for the parent teacher meetings. “Awesome, How bout this weekend?”, Dean asked, excited that Castiel said yes to his idea. “Sure, I’m free on Saturday evening”, Castiel answered in a soft voice, standing up to go take his glass to the sink and then, holding the phone to his ear, flipped off the kitchen light, and walked over to the hallway and up the stairs to his bedroom. 

It had been a late one for Castiel, that was for sure and he was so tired now, but he didn’t want to hang up yet. He was really enjoying talking to Dean and he found that he had a connection with him already. It wasn’t any hidden fact that Castiel was gay and enjoyed the company of men rather then women. It had been a shock to his parents and it took them a while to get used to the idea, especially as they are a good christian family, but his whole family had now come around and were 100% supportive of him. It sounded to him like it was a date and that Dean was flirting with him, however he was trying so hard not to get his hopes up too much. Dean might have just been nice and after a new friend while he was in town. “That’s perfect. My brother and his girl are going out for Sammy’s work Christmas party so I’m free myself”. 

It was the third of December and a Thursday and he wasn’t leaving Boston till after the new year. His parents weren’t due to come in till the week before Christmas and Sammy and Sarah had work till that same week, so Dean would be left to his own devices for most of that time. “Well you know where I live”, Castiel began chuckling softly, Dean’s stomach fluttering with butterflies at the sound, “So how bout you come by at say 5:30pm and we can figure out what we would like to do, or where we should go”, Castiel finished off as he turned the hall light off and walked into his bedroom. It was Dean’s turn to chuckle and he smiled softly as he curled himself in to the bed more, trying to get comfortable, vagually hearing his brother and future sister in law’s voice out in the hallway as they watched a movie. 

Castiel stiffed back a yawn and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was after 10:30pm and as much as he did’t want to end this conversation, he knew that he needed to get some sleep so he would be fresh to teach his students in the morning. The thought of getting to know Dean on Saturday was really exciting him as well. “I think that is a wonderful idea”, Dean replied back and smiled at the way Castiel stifled his yawn in. “You sound tired Cas, so I best let you get some sleep”. Dean wasn’t looking forward to hanging up, but he knew the other sounded quite exhausted and needed sleep. “I really look forward to meeting you in person Dean”, Castiel answered in a lower voice. His voice got lower when he got tired which got Dean’s attention. 

“So do I Cas”, Dean answered back in almost a whisper, “Sleep tight”. They said their goodbyes with a promise to talk again either on the phone or by text before Saturday and then they both hung up their phones. Castiel decided to wait till morning to have a shower as he was just so tired and he quickly changed into his boxers and a shirt and headed to bed.. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dean, He didn’t know what he looked like or anything, but he just had a really good feeling about him. It was weird, but Castiel was already becoming attached to the man and he tried not to get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help smiling softly to himself and sighed contently as he started to close his eyes and let himself fall asleep peacefully. 

Dean was tired from his flight, and before he came into his bedroom, he had talked to Sammy and Sarah whom had come home about an hour after he did, so he decided to stay in his room tonight and just think things over and get some sleep. It was one of those meet cute that Sammy was always talking about. He chuckled when he realized how happy Sammy would be and how excited he would be at that. Dean wasn’t a sentimental fool or a chick flick kind of guy but even he had to admit that although they hadn’t met in person yet, it was a pretty good meet cute. Dean never expected that to happen when he left that silly little note. He expected it to be ignored and to have gone unanswered to be truthful, so when he got that call tonight, it really made his day. He had not been in a relationship for a long while, and it was starting to make him feel a bit lonely. 

He was starting to think ahead and think about Christmas and maybe inviting Cas to meet his family.. but then he realized he was thinking ahead too much. He needed to start out slow. He knew his parents would be okay with it, Mary was accepting of him straight away when he came out as pansexual, John... Well John was a man’s man, and he was a Marine, so it took John a while to accept it.. He even kicked Dean out for a while, out of the family home and the family business... but finally came to his senses when his own father Henry whom threatened to disown him for not accepting his grandson for who he was. Since then, he had been in a few relationships, experimenting with both men and women at different times, but it was never anything serious. Cas was the first person, man or woman that Dean had thought might be a serious contender. That is if the man was even into other men.. Who knows? Cas might be straight.. 

He heard a knock at his door and he smirked, “Come in.. “Hey jerk.. Just wanted to say goodnight”, Sammy said as he opened the door, Sarah and Sam peeking in. “Night bitch.. Sweet dreams Sarah, don’t let Sammy hog the bed now will you?”, He chuckled as he said goodnight, “I won’t.. It’s good to have you here Dean”, Sarah answered as she blew him a kiss goodnight and then the door was closed again. Dean breathed in a sigh of relief, they hadn’t heard him on the phone.. Not that he didn’t want to let them know, but he wanted to meet the guy first, see if there was an even more profound bond then on then phone. He stood up, undid his jeans and let them fall to the floor and then laid back down, closed his eyes, turning onto his side, the smile not leaving his face as he thought of Cas as he fell into a deep sleep, already looking forward to talking to him the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and Kudo’s.. I really appreciate it a lot. I didn’t expect to get so many good feedback from this. I really hope you enjoy this second chapter. I’m not sure yet if I will gloss over Friday or make that a main chapter before their ‘date’ on Saturday.


	3. Distractions in texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Greetings from Boston
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dean, Cas or any of the SPN characters  
> Warnings: Gay Pairing.. fluff, angst and smut   
> Pairing: Dean and Cas, Sam and Sarah, Mary and John
> 
>  
> 
> Dean decides to text Cas while Cas is at work teaching the 2nd Grade.

Chapter 3: Distractions in texting

 

Friday 4th December

There was a very slight time difference between Lawrence and Boston, but it was enough for Dean to be a bit agitated when he saw the sunlight already shining bright through his window. He looked over at the clock radio that Sam had put in the guest bedroom and saw it was 8:00am.. He then looked at his watch, 7:00am in Lawrence. Great he thought. I am missing out on an hours sleep. He sat up in bed and ran his hands over his face and then through his hair. He was in much need of a few more hours sleep. He didn’t do so well on the flight and he wished that he had driven out, but his brother insisted that he fly out because he wanted him here earlier. Luckily his parents said they would drive baby out for him and then fly home themselves. If they hadn’t already suggested that, Dean would have been straight on the phone begging for them to drive out.

He walked out into the hallway and then through to the living room which also then opened out into the kitchen/dinning area. “Well, Good morning Dean”, Sam spoke as Dean walked into the kitchen and began to open cupboard doors till he found a mug, “Coffee fresh?", he asked Sam who nodded his head while eating from his cereal at the kitchen counter. Dean went ahead and poured himself some coffee and sat down beside him.. “So where is Sarah this morning?”. Sarah Blake was an art gallery director and she and Sam had met while in school at Stanford. He had been dating Jessica Moore at the time, but sadly Jessica had died from a house fire. Sarah had stood by Sam the whole time and had been there for him when he felt like falling apart. They had gradually become closer until they both realized how in love with each other they were. 

“Sarah had to get an early start, They have a new show starting soon at the gallery and there are a lot of last minute details to go through”. It had taken Sam a long time to move on from Jessica enough that he was willing to date Sarah but now he was planning on proposing to her after three years of dating and living together. “I wanted to get your opinion on something though.. “, Dean drank his coffee as his brother spoke, “I am planning on asking Sarah to marry me, what do you think of this?”, He asked as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it up.. “I think she will love it.. and before you doubt yourself, she will say yes”. Sam sighed nervously and looked at Dean, “You sure Dean?”. Dean nodded as he sipped some more of his coffee, “I am damn sure little brother”. All this talk of marriage had made Dean remember the phone call last night, He couldn’t help but think of Cas this way, even though they hadn’t met yet. 

Sam drank the last of his orange juice and grabbed his briefcase, “Okay, I got to get going, I have a lot of work to get through today”. He stopped and handed Dean a set of keys, “Now these are the keys to the apartment, and also a set of keys to my car if you need them, I usually take the subway”. He said as he looked at his brother, “No mention of the ring or me proposing to Sarah if she gets home before me, We should both be home by about six tonight and just make yourself at home”. With that, Sam left and Dean was left to his own devices. Dean used this opportunity to really have a look around. He hadn’t seem much of the place the night before, and now in the daylight, it looked really nice. Very much Sam and Sarah’s style, he had to admit. 

He made himself some toast and eggs for breakfast, and got himself another cup of coffee an then made himself at home on the couch. He put on the tv which when he couldn’t find a thing to watch, he turned back off again and then looked at his phone. After the phone call last night, he had been thinking a lot about Cas, he had dreamed of him as he had slept and Cas had been the first thought in his mind when he woke up. Dean had put Cas into his contact list and he decided that he didn’t want to wait till the next day to talk to him again, so he opened up his messages and typed in a message. He smiled softly to himself and began to eat his toast and eggs whilst he waited for a reply from Cas. He didn’t have to wait long, . It was nearing 8:30am in the morning now and Cas was just about to start work for the day. Dean replied back, . 

Yes, while Dean had been waiting for Cas’s reply, he had been googling his unsual name and he found it was the name of an angel, so he decided to flirt a little, and see what Cas would say back. Meanwhile at school, Cas was sitting behind his desk waiting for his students to come in. He was teaching 2nd graders which he thought was one of the best age groups to teach. He blushed as he read the text from Dean and smiled softly to himself. He put his phone down on his desk and sighed a little, his heart racing rapidly. He hadn’t even met the man and already Dean was giving him butterflies and a racing heart. His students began to pile in, and sitting down at their assigned seats when Dean messaged back. . Cas saw the message and smiled as he picked his phone up. There was still a few minutes till the final bell so he decided to wait a little longer for the few students not on time. 

. He added the wink emoticon and Dean felt his own heart race when he saw the reply. His new mission for the day, send as many texts to Cas as he could, He certainly understood if Cas couldn’t reply back straight away, but he was all for distracting Cas and see how much of an affect he could have on the man. , He texted back, Cas chuckling to himself as he read it back. . The final bell rang and Cas put his phone on his desk, not wanting it to be too far away from him so he could read Dean’s messages, but he stood up and walked in front of his desk. _He had written hurriedly while his students were busy getting their required reading done. Cas sometimes read out loud to them, sometimes he got the students to read, but times when he needed to grade papers or assign homework, he liked them to read to themselves._

_In the time it had taken Cas to reply, Dean had managed to grab a shower and had made the bed, Yes he made the bed. It was not something he liked to do often, but as it wasn’t his home, he was determined to keep it neat and tidy which was going to be a real challenge for him. He was now sitting on the made bed, and was wearing clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He laughed out loud and his shoulders shook at reading Cas’s text, . Dean was smiling so wide his cheeks were hurting. No one made him laugh or smile like this. He really couldn’t wait till tomorrow night. He wanted to meet him so much. Cas was keeping a watchful eye on his students, in case anyone needed help. They were all pretty good readers and it was an advanced class, but he still knew some might struggle with some of the words or meanings._

_He heard his phone vibrate on his desk as he sat grading last weeks’s homework, and he chuckled to himself as he saw the message. Ohh two can play at that game Winchester, he thought. _. He knew what he would be doing at lunchtime, He didn’t need to be on playground duty so he would surprise Dean by phoning him during his lunch break, Dean wouldn’t be expecting it at all, and that would play nicely in Cas’s hand. , Dean replied back as he looked at the time on the clock. Wow it was 10:30am already, time flew by when you were talking to possibly the one true love of your life. Cas hadn’t been able to reply again till lunch time, but once he was settled in to his small office in his classroom and had some privacy, he decided now was the time to call Dean.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, 
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing etc. I have been overwhelmed with how well received this has become. I wasn’t expecting to expand it at first, it was going to be a little one off, but the comments I have gotten have encouraged me to keep going and developing. I received a comment from a reader who said I shouldn’t gloss over Friday, so this chapter and chapter 4 will be dedicated to Friday with Dean and Cas texting and talking on the phone during the day. I had to end this chapter where it was as I would have just kept going and I need some suspense to be built up over the chapters. I hope the text talk is okay and you understand when they are talking and when they are texting. I also hope you like the B story with Sam and Sarah. I love both Jess and Sarah, but Sarah a little more so. I also know Sam wouldn’t cheat on Jess, which is why I decided she still died in a fire. Also, I have decided angel will be Dean’s’s nickname for Cas, I need a nickname that Cas can call Dean, any suggestions? I hope to get the next chapter up within the next few days or week at the most.


	4. Distractions can go two ways

4th December

 

Dean had gone out to grab some lunch for himself, his phone in his pocket. He had just gotten some take away and was heading back to Sam’s to eat it, Sam always had really healthy foods in the cupboard and so Dean wasn’t prepared to go looking for anything that Sam might have stuffed away in the cupboards and the fridge. Just as he was getting into the impala, his phone rang and even though he had stored Cas’s phone details into his contacts, He assumed it was possibly Sam or his mother calling, so he didn’t really worry about looking at his caller ID before he answered it. “Hello?”, He said in his deep voice and the voice he heard back got his heart pounding and took his breath away for a moment. “Hello Dean, I hope that I am not interrupting anything?”, he asked as he smirked softly to himself, not really minding if he was or not. This was the idea he had when he decided to phone him. 

“Cas”, He whispered mostly to himself before he managed to find his brain again, Cas chuckling when he realized the effect he was already having on the other man. “No, no, of course you aren’t”, He replied after getting his voice back. “I’m really glad to hear from you”. He put his food down onto the seat in next to him and closed the impala door. “So I take it you are out and about then Dean”. Cas was thinking of how he could torture Dean playfully while he was out and in his car. “How did you know?”, He asked suspiciously, eyes darting around the area. “I heard your car door close, so relax.. I’m not stalking you or anything”, came Cas’s witty reply. Dean chuckled as he started up the car and put his seat belt on. 

“So, I was enjoying our texting session so much, I wanted to call you”. Cas added softly as he imagined what Dean looked like. He hadn’t seen him yet but he imagined how handsome he would be and how it would be to torture the man in person. “I’m really glad you called Cas”. He was driving now, wanting to get back to Sam’s before his lunch got cold, his phone in one hand while he drove with one hand on the steering wheel. “I was actually hoping that perhaps we could move our date to tonight?, just at my house”. Cas’s heart was racing, and pounding when he told Dean he wanted to see him tonight. What if he had plans or didn’t want to see him tonight? What if he had made plans with another girl.. or man for that matter. He was stupid for asking, he was almost about to recind the offer when Dean came back with, “Sure, I would love to.. Sam messaged me earlier and him and Sarah have plans with some of their friends and I don’t wanna intrude on their night, so I would love to come over for dinner”. Dean’s stomach was full of butterflies and he almost dropped his phone from excitement. 

“Good, I should get home about 4pm, so how is 5:30pm?”, He asked Dean, wanting enough time to shower, shave and get his house in some kind of tidy order. He usually kept the house clean anyway, but he wanted to impress Dean, after all this was his home and he wanted to show Dean that it was being cared for well. “Sounds good to me Cas.. I can’t wait”. He was now safely parked in the visitors car park in Sam and Sam’s apartment complex and he was turning the ignition off. “I should get back to work, my lunch break is almost over, I’ll see you this afternoon”, Cas said in a low voice. Ohh the things it did to Dean, he closed his eyes, his head hitting the back of the seat and nodded. “I look forward to it Cas”. 

They hung up and Dean breathed in deep, his eyes still closed and he let himself think of Cas. He was so glad he had asked him to come over tonight, tomorrow was still too far away fo him. It was amazing what that man did to Dean and that was just his voice. He was already growing half hard and he growled a little as he palmed himself though his jeans. He wasn’t sure how he was going to control himself with Cas tonight, but one thing was for sure. He wasn’t going to screw this up, not a chance in hell. Cas felt like what he had been missing out on all these years and he was damned if he would let his impatience get the better of him. He didn't want a one night stand, and in that single moment.. He realized that he was really starting to grow up and become more of a man.. A man who was looking into the future and wanted to find a relationship that lasted.. He wasn’t even thinking that the man he was currently desiring lived in a different state then him. 

At the school, Cas was having the same little problem as Dean, however he was forcing himself to think of non sexual things.. He had children coming back in soon and they didn’t need to see him in that state. He really liked Dean so far, and he was really looking forward to getting to know him. He hadn’t been in many relationships before and he wanted to make sure he was doing all of the right things and not scaring the guy away. Even just on the phone, he knew there was something special about Dean, and he wanted to try to see if they had some real connections in person. One thing that was bugging him was he was worried he wouldn’t have any self control when it came to what his heart and head wanted and what his body wanted. “I need to just take this slowly ”, He said to himself as the bell rang and he looked down, seeing he looked fine and walked out into the classroom. 

Dean managed to stop fantasizing long enough about his date with Cas to get out of the car and into the apartment. He ate his lunch and then he couldn’t help himself. He sent a text to Cas, _He smiled softly. It was crazy, he thought to himself. He had’t even met Cas yet but it was like he was longing for him, almost a kind of yearning. Dean didn’t do relationships and apart of him was nervous and scared but the other part of him was very excited to see Cas, meet him and spend time with him. He smiled as he got a response back from Cas, _He melted at the heart and sighed.. He was going to have to really control himself tonight if he wanted this to last.__

__Cas was beside himself. He had gotten home promptly at about 4:15pm which gave him plenty of time to tidy around the house and then go and grab a shower. Now that he was out of the shower, he had a quick look at the time and saw it was now 5:00pm and he was going through his closet trying to find something to wear. He would never be ready in time. He sighed as he sat on his bed, his stomach was in knots and he was so nervous. Taking a moment, he counted to ten and breathed in and out slowly. Once he managed to calm himself down, he went over to the wardrobe again and this time, he found a pair of black jeans, a cream button down shirt and a black vest with a blue tie to match his eyes. He then went over to the mirror and began playing around with his hair, just running his fingers over it and then he nodded. “Yes”, he said to himself, still feeling a little nervous and unsure of what was going to happen tonight._ _

__Dean wasn’t much better, he was ready a whole hour early and was pacing around the apartment, his stomach was churning with nerves and excitement. He knew it was a little cliche, however he decided to leave a little early and go grab a bottle of wine and maybe some flowers or candy for the guy. He wasn’t really the sentimental or hopeless romantic, but he wanted to do this right for the first time in his life. He left a note for Sam and Sarah and the grabbed the keys to the car, stopping off for what he needed and then by the time he got back in the car, it was about 5:20pm. He had just enough time to get from the store to Cas’s house. Arriving there with about two minutes to spare, he looked himself over in the mirror, his blue jeans, a white t-shirt and his leather jacket and boots and nodded to himself one final time._ _

__Getting out of the car, Dean grabbed the bottle of wine and the flowers he decided to get. He chose yellow roses as yellow always reminded him of his mother and feelings of joy and delight and he breathed in deeply, his butterflies coming back to him, letting the breath out slowly. He closed the door and locked up baby and then walked to the footpath and then down the little path that led to the front door.. Okay he thought to himself, it’s now or never.. You are about to meet the man you have been thinking non stop about since he rang you last night. It wasn’t what he was expecting to happen when he left that note, but he wouldn’t ever regret doing it now. He took another deep breath and exhaled nice and slow, and then rang the doorbell, his mind going a thousand miles an hour at the thought of finally seeing Cas in the flesh._ _

__Cas was doing some final tidying up before Dean got there, and he realized that in all the dates he had ever gone on, which weren’t all that many by the way; he had never been as nervous and excited as what he felt now to meet Dean in person and get to spend the evening with him. When he heard the same familiar sound of the door closing on Dean’s car, he almost freaked out, his heart race going from it’s normal slow regular beats to rapid fast beats. A few moments later and Cas would finally lay eyes on the man whom came into his life via a simple note in his mailbox. The door bell rang and Cas breathed in and out deeply, taking a look at his reflection in the mirror, rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans and walking over to the door. This was it, the moment that they both had been waiting for and as Cas finally opened the door, Cas couldn’t believe his luck. He felt like the most blessed man in this world right now._ _

__His heart was beating so fast that he felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He was so gorgeous, with beautiful green eyes and a soft smile, leather and jeans, “Hi Dean”, He said when he was able to find his voice, his eyes looking him up and down before settling on his face. “Hey angel”, he heard his reply and smiled wider, blushing softly, “Why don’t you come in Dean”. He was still a bit nervous, but seeing Dean there in front of him, it made him really excited and elated. Dean walked in, his own heart beating really fast, and he hoped that Cas couldn’t hear just how fast it was pounding inside his chest. Dean couldn’t believe he had hit the jackpot, Cas was gorgeous and so handsome. He couldn’t stop gazing at him, and his only thought was how he was going to keep his hands to himself all night long. It was going to be hard, but Dean was determined to do this right._ _

__“The house looks wonderful”, Dean spoke deeply, looking around the living room and into the open kitchen. It held a lot of memories for him, some good and some bad, but he was happy to be able to possibly start making some new happy memories here in this house. “Thank you, I am glad you like what I have done”. Cas closed and locked the door behind Dean and smiled at him as Dean held out the wine and flowers. He was touched that Dean thought to buy him flowers and wine, “These are for you Cas”. Cas smiled wider and took the flowers and wine, leaning in without a thought to kiss Dean’s cheek. “Thank you so much Dean”. That small little gesture meant everything to Dean and he was still standing there even as Cas pulled away and began to walk into the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers, not even realizing the effect the kiss had on Dean, but surprised at himself for making a move, even if it was just a baby move. How was he supposed to not touch this beautiful man, he thought to himself, looking up from the cupboard to Dean when he found the vase he had been looking for. He was in too deep already, he just knew it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, 
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing etc. I have been overwhelmed with how well received this has become. I decided to make their date a little earlier and I hope you all enjoy the build up to where the finally meet. Next Chapter will follow right on from this one. Next couple of chapters will focus on Dean and Cas and their budding relationship and they are looking to go slow and so there won’t be sex with the two of them for a while, but it will be a build up much like their meeting for the first time. Once again, I hope to get the next chapter up within the next few days or week at the most.


	5. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dean, Cas or any of the SPN characters
> 
> Warnings: Gay Pairing.. fluff, angst and smut, some triggers in this chapter eg: Being homeless, bullying and cutting. (past tense)
> 
> Pairing: Dean and Cas,

4th December

It had shook Dean to his core, that one small kiss, a gesture of Cas’s appreciation, and it was driving Dean insane. Those lips had felt so damn soft and sweet on his cheek bone and as Cas went into the kitchen to find a vase, Dean couldn’t help but move his hand up to his cheek and hold it there, in a stunned motion. He smiled to himself, whispering “son of a bitch”. He knew that he was going to really have to control himself if he wanted to make this last, That kiss though, even though it was just a quick peck to his cheek had set alight this fire in his belly and he just knew that he was going to be thinking about it all night. It was insane how good looking Cas is and he couldn’t believe that a guy like Cas would be even remotely interested in him.

“So, Can I get you a beer or even a glass of wine Dean?”, Cas asked, breaking Dean out of his thoughts as he looked over at Cas, his heart melting at the soft smile he was giving him. “Sure, a glass of wine sounds great”, He said with a hint of a blush on his face, hoping that Cas hadn’t caught him holding his cheek with his hand where Cas had kissed him. He walked over to the counter and smiled, watching as Cas got two wine glasses and opened the wine, pouring some into each glass. Cas was feeling slightly nervous now, but he couldn’t wait to be able to spend some time with this man, the man he had been texting, calling and thinking about non stop for the last two days. Once he had finished pouring, he walked over to Dean and handed him a glass, then took his own into his hand and smiled at him, letting his eyes gaze on Dean’s. Biting his lip nervously, he clinked his glass with Dean’s, and spoke up, “Cheer’s”. 

It was something that really warmed Dean’s heart, seeing this handsome and sweet man go to such sweet gestures, it put him right at home and made him feel comfortable and at ease being in Cas’s home, his own child-home home. He had never thought he would be standing back in this place, but here he was, standing just outside the kitchen of a house he grew up in, standing with someone that was until two days ago was a complete stranger and he felt like he had never left this place. “Cheer’s Cas”, he answered back as he clinked his own glass back against Cas’s and then took a sip of his wine. Cas smiled, and quickly went through his drawer of take out joints in the area and then, gestured to Dean to follow him to the living room. Dean followed easily, his eyes drawn to his cute butt, licking his lips before sitting down on the sofa, Cas sitting next to him. 

They could both feel the nerves dripping off of each other, but it was to be expected. It was all new and they didn’t really know each other much yet, apart from what they had spoken to each other through their two phone calls and various text messages. If he had met Cas at a bar, he surely would have fucked him already, but this was different.. This was not what he was here for.. Well, not quite yet anyway, he wanted to get to know this man and understand him, and just let whatever happen, happen. “So Cas, what you got there?”, He asked, seeing the pamphlets for the take out places. There were a few places he seemed to recognize but also a few he hadn’t heard of before as well. 

“I thought perhaps we could just get something from one of these take out places, if that’s okay?”, he answered smiling softly, taking a sip of his own wine hoping that Dean didn’t see it as a cop out for not cooking for him as he handed over the pamphlets to Dean, who nodded his head at the suggestion. “I think that sounds like a rather awesome suggestion Cas”. Dean didn’t mind having take out, he quite liked it.. He was a bit of an amateur cook himself though and he wouldn’t mind cooking for Cas one night. He could see it now, and it made him shiver seeing the smile Cas would give him as he ate his food. There was four menus there, Chinese, Indian, a burger/fish and chip take out place and a pizza place. He knew the burger/fish and chip shop well. It was where he had gotten all of his burgers as a kid and believe you me, they tasted mighty good. 

Cas had been thinking about burgers all day, even before he suggested to Dean they have their date tonight and so he was kinda hoping Dean might choose the burger take out shop, but he would be happy with whatever Dean picked as well. They were all lovely places and had very tasty food. He let Dean look at the menus for a few moments and then spoke up, “So, what takes your fancy this evening Dean?” Dean looked up from the menus and smiled, his eyes meeting Cas’s when he answered, “Well, I like em’ all but I can’t go past this burger joint.. I used to eat there all the time and it was always amazing tasting burgers and fries and also great shakes as well”. Cas chuckled at the fact they both had chosen that place to have dinner, and Dean wrinkled his eyebrow at Cas, his heart skipping a beat at the way he laughed. “You gonna share with the rest of the class Cas?”, He asked smiling wider. 

“It’s just, that is my go to place. I am always getting take out from that burger place, their burgers are just the best”. It made Dean’s day to hear that, they were already bonding over food and that couldn’t make Dean happier. Now.. if he loved pie as much as he did, then he was sure he could never let the man get away ever. “They even deliver now as well, so we don’t even have to worry about going out”. Cas added as he smiled back at Dean, and took a sip of his wine. “Awesome”. Dean couldn’t help replying as he unconsciously moved closer to Cas so they could both look at the take out menu together, Cas trying hard not to do anything that might cause Dean to move away from him as he was enjoying being so close to him. “So what should we order?”, Cas asked as he cheekily smirked at Dean and then looked at the menu already knowing that he would be getting a double beef and cheese burger, fries and a shake. 

 

Later on that evening

Dean and Cas was sitting on the couch, laughing and joking around, they had finished off their meals, both had gotten the same meal as each other and now they were starting on a bottle of bourbon having already finished the bottle of wine Dean had brought around. At the beginning of the night, both men felt a little nervous and almost awkward just hoping they both had things in common to talk about. They had easily slipped into conversations about their meals and how Dean thought it still tasted as good as it always had. Now they were feeling more comfortable with each other and Dean had to ask.. Dean knew what Cas did for a living, but he wanted to know more “So, I know you are a school teacher.. May I ask what inspired you to go into that profession?”. He saw being a teacher as a noble kind of profession in a way. It was teaching the future generation. 

“Well, I gotta say, I grew up with a father as a principal and my mother a teacher, and it’s just always been something I have wanted to do. From an early age, I wanted to help people and inspire others to learn and grow..”, Cas spoke from the heart and with so much passion that it gave Dean goosebumps. Dean was looking into his eyes and he could see how honest he was. Sure it sounded like wanting to follow in his parents footsteps, but that was a wonderful thing to him and he did genuinely sound like he enjoyed it. “So what grade do you teach?”, Dean asked, taking a sip of his bourbon, not wanting to look away from the man that held his attention. “I teach 2nd grade.. I find the children are still very innocent in ways and you can really help to shape a person’s life even from a very young age”, He responded to Dean, getting a wistful look as he spoke. One of his teachers helped him in ways he never thought possible and really gave him the dream and inspiration to continue on with becoming a teacher. 

Dean raised his eyebrows, watching Cas as he sipped his own bourbon and the smile and nod from Dean was enough to keep Cas continuing, “I had a teacher who helped me really see my worth and made me feel like I had been put on this earth for some reason.. He also showed me that one man can make a difference”. He sighed a little, struggling with the next lines, “My family and I became homeless at one point.. living out of my father’s van.. My teacher really helped us out and even allowed us all to live in an apartment he owned to rent out to people in need.”. As he spoke, Dean’s heart ached and he instinctively reached out an took Cas’s hand in his and ran his thumb over the top of Cas’s hand. “I’m so sorry Cas”, he whispered, his eyes never leaving Cas’s deep blue ones. “Thank you Dean”. He answered back, his heart skipping a beat at the small gesture. 

Most people were disgusted by either the fact that he was a teacher and that he had been homeless.. Most men he dated rushed out whenever he got to that point of his story, not wanting to deal with someone who had such blue collar roots in them or had been damaged and broken before. It was why he was very choosy about who he dated and who and what information he told anyone. With Dean though, he had looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but kindness and respect and care and he knew he could trust him. His parents had always told him he would just instantly know when he had met the ‘one’.. and he couldn’t help but think that this.. this beautiful kind and caring man sitting next to him could be that ‘one’. It was insane after only one face to face meeting, but it felt real to him, really real. 

Cas cleared his throat and smiled, his eyes wet with unshed tears but he was willing them away for now, It had been a hard time in his life, and he had been bullied really badly, even to the point of cutting himself, but he was past it all now.. He had Dean sitting there, listening intently and he was going to make sure this night stayed positive and happy. “So, you know what I do and why I chose that profession.. let me ask you.. what do you do for a living?”. Cas asked, smirking a little as Dean chuckled, now it was his turn. He was a little nervous to tell Cas he was a mechanic, It wasn’t anywhere near as noble as teaching, but it did pay the bills and did also help people in need as well. “I knew you would ask this sooner or later”, he started, chuckling softly. “I’m a mechanic, I work at my father’s auto repair shop in Lawrence, and he wants me to take over the family business one day.. Yeah, Dad taught me all the basics when I was young and it’s really the only think I ever wanted to do”. 

Cas couldn’t help but smile at those words. He loved the fact that Dean was a mechanic, it was a good job and it meant he was the kind of guy who was more down to earth then one of those stuck up rich guys who looked down on anyone else. “I bet your father is awfully proud of you Dean”, He replied back to him, his eyes shining with pride himself. He should have known Dean was a mechanic that worked with his hands, he looked like a man who was in shape and fit despite having a weakness for bad foods and to be honest.. It kind of turned Cas on a little. “Yeah, he is.. He was always tough and hard on me though, I guess me being the oldest.. but I know he just wanted me to do be the best I could”. Dean could tell that the job didn’t both Cas in the slightest, in fact.. It seemed that being a mechanic was something that Cas was liking a lot.. 

As they were talking, neither of them became aware of just how close they had gotten to each other, Dean still running his thumb up and down Cas’s hand, Cas slightly moving his other hand onto Dean’s thigh, tracing his thumb over his knee, Dean’s breathing getting a little heavier, their eyes gazing intently into each others, “I know a man like you would set yourself some high standards and I am sure you exceed them all Dean”. Those words were knocking Dean for six. It was unbelievable the effect Cas’s words and his touch had on him. “As I know you would do the same for yourself as well Cas”. They were taking in hushed voices now, their faces so close to each other, noses almost touching. Cas was finding all of this so overwhelming, but in a good way. He had never felt such strong feelings before and to hear Dean say those words made him want him even more. 

Cas needed to ask, He wanted to kiss him so much, but he couldn’t just do it without asking permission. He didn’t want to ruin this, so he smiled softly at him and gazed into those beautiful green eyes and asked in a hushed deep voice, “Dean.. Ca.. I mean.. Can.. I”, he didn’t finish the sentence before Dean spoke up, cutting him off, “kiss you?”, Dean finished. Cas had lost his words by then, so he just simply nodded his head and felt his stomach churn with butterflies and his heart pounding inside his chest. Ever since Dean had felt those lips on his cheek earlier, he had been wanting to feel those lips on his own. He brushed the tip of his nose on Cas’s and leaned in, moving on hand behind Cas’s head, closing his eyes and then he kissed him. It was a slow, sweet and chaste kiss, just testing the waters and seeing what felt right, and right it felt. 

It lit up a flame inside Dean’s body, making him want more, his heart almost jumping out of his chest as he felt Cas responding, Cas’s hand moving to Dean’s cheek as he deepened the kiss, a fire burning bright in his own heart, those soft slow innocent kisses quickly turning into a needy and fiery kiss. It was a first kiss that hit all the right spots, Dean’s tongue tracing Cas’s lips, begging for entrance which Cas gave into quite easily making him moan softly when he felt his tongue mapping out his mouth. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, but they both had to come up for air eventually, and they pulled away slightly, both man panting to get their breathes back, their eyes dilated and all Cas could think to say was, “Wow” blushing rather hard, Dean chuckling at the redness in the other’s cheeks. “Wow is about right Cas”, Dean had to agree.. Dean knew they had to talk, but all he wanted was to feel those lips on his again, ‘Mmm, fuck it’, he thought to himself as he leaned in and kissed Cas again, deciding they could kiss now and talk later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers... 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am really enjoying writing it.. So they have had their first kiss.. I still want them to take their time before they actually engage in anything sexual, but I didn’t want to wait too long before I gave you all their first kiss. I think they will have that talk next chapter and they can start to really develop their feelings and their budding relationship now that they both know the other is definitely interested in pursuing something. I am still wanting to put in my B story of Sam and Sarah as well, so they will be back eventually. I might also write a companionship to this one, with Sam and Sarah as the main characters. Let me know how you would feel about that and if it’s something you would be interested in reading. I see so many fics with Sam and Jess as the main or B character story lines, but not much with Sam and Sarah.


	6. So you do like me too...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dean, Cas or any of the SPN characters  
> Warnings: Gay Pairing.. fluff, angst and smut  
> Pairing: Dean and Cas, Sam and Sarah, Mary and John

4th December cont..

Cas really didn’t expect this, but here he was, almost straddling Dean in a heated kiss, his breath being taken away every time Dean’s lips touched his. His heart was thumping hard in his chest and he couldn’t even think about anything other then the feeling of being so close to Dean. He wasn’t even aware of the position he was in now, if he had been thinking, he would have removed himself from Dean’s lap and stopped before it became too out of control, but Cas was just enjoying it too much to even give a damn. Dean’s arms had wrapped around his waist and was holding him in place so there wasn’t much of an escape anyway, not that he wanted to escape from where he was, but when he did feel his control coming back, he knew that they needed to slow things down and talk. “Mmm Dean.. “, he started, his eyes closing when Dean started nuzzling and kissing his neck, “As much as I really don’t want to stop, I think we should slow down for a moment”. 

Dean nodded, however he kept attacking Cas’s neck with soft little kisses, Cas moaning softly when he found the most sensitive part of his neck, “Hmm Dean”, He murmured, his breathing getting a bit heavier as his desire for Dean grew more. He had almost forgotten what he had just said, though in the back of his mind he knew that he didn’t want to rush things with Dean and by all accounts, this was rushing it. He sat up abruptly, his eyes full of want, and lust and his chest was moving rapidly as he fought to gain control of himself. It would be easy to just latch onto Dean’s mouth again and as Dean stared at him looking just as fucked as he felt, his heart skipped a beat and he was in two minds. Dean could see him struggling, the way he looked when he was concentrating on something, biting his lip and looking all nervous, it was so hot. He was still trying to figure out how to use his own head again and be a grown up, but right now he couldn’t think of much other then what was right in front of him. 

He was about to lean forward and kiss Cas again when Cas gently pushed him back against the couch and chuckled at the soft whine that left Dean’s mouth. He moved off Dean’s lap and sat next to him, his breathing still a bit labored, he hadn’t been kissed like that in many years, and his body was not used to the way it was feeling. His heart still racing and his cheeks flushed. It was a look that Dean loved on him, and it made him think of how Cas would look wreaked after being torn apart slowly and carefully if a short make out session could do this to Cas. To try to rid the room of the silence, Cas spoke up, “Would you like another drink? A coffee perhaps?”. The elephant was still much in the room and neither was sure how much more they could take before they ended up in much the same position as they were a few moments ago. “Sure Cas, a coffee would be great”. 

Cas nodded his head and stood up, patting Dean’s leg as he did and headed into the kitchen to start some coffee. He was still a little dizzy and light-headed and when he walked into the kitchen, he braced himself against the kitchen bench to try to stabilize himself. He was feeling rather weak in the knees and he had to compose himself before he went back out there. In the living room, Dean was also trying his best to compose himself and fix himself up.. Yes he had become a little aroused with Cas in his lap.. Who wouldn’t.. So he was trying his hardest to think of non-sexual things to calm himself down but it wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. Once he was sure he was calm and collected, he stood up, and walked into the kitchen to see if Cas needed any help. He was facing away from Dean concentrating on making the coffee’s and therefore didn’t hear Dean walk in. 

Dean couldn’t help himself, he saw Cas standing there and before he knew it, he was walking over to him and he stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he nuzzled into his neck, closing his eyes. Why did this feel so right? So natural? Dean had never felt the need to just hold someone and be close to someone before, and yes while it did scare the hell out of him, he was more excited, especially knowing Cas felt the same.. Sure they hadn’t talked yet, but why would the man kiss back and straddle him like that if he didn’t like him back? Cas took a breath, taking in Dean’s scent and enjoying the feeling of having Dean’s arms wrapped around him. “Hey there”. Dean spoke first, smiling softly as Cas finished off the coffee. “You miss me in there Dean?”, Cas responded chuckling as he turned in Dean’s arms to face him, his back slightly leaning against the bench. 

“A little something like that”, Dean answered as he leaned in and pressed his lips on Cas’s again, slowly and softly, just testing the waters, groaning a little at the way Cas responded by wrapping his arms around him. The kiss was chaste and sweet and Dean pulled away, moving away slightly so Cas could finish what he was doing. “I have some pie for desert if you are tempted?”. The man had pie, Dean’s eyes widened and nodded, he would never be one to turn down pie. “You sure know the way to a man’s stomach”. Cas took that as a yes and chuckled, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a pie, and cutting two pieces, then putting it in the microwave to heat them up. Once he was done, he got some ice cream, put some into a bowl along with the pie and then walked over to the dinning table, gesturing for Dean to follow with the coffee’s. 

They were quiet as they ate their desert, apart from Dean moaning softly every so often, which made Cas’s heart race again at the thought of Dean moaning like that in the bedroom. “Mmm, this is so good Cas.. where did you buy it from?”, He asked him as he took another bite of pie with ice cream. “Ohh I didn’t buy it, I made it”. Came Cas’s reply. Dean’s eyes almost were bugging out of his head.. Ohh my god, you made this?”. He couldn’t believe the man whom he was slowly falling for baked his favorite kind of food. “Yeah, I did”, He said almost shyly, biting his lower lip a little nervously. Dean knew it was some kind of a sign and he thanked his lucky stars that he put that message in Cas’s mailbox. “Dean?”. Cas said wanting to get Dean’s full attention, his eyes looking hopefully at the man sitting opposite him. “Yeah Cas?”, He answered, looking up from his food to focus on Cas, getting lost in those deep blue eyes. 

“What’s happening here?.. I mean with us?”, Cas was feeling a little nervous now, but he knew before Dean went back to Sam’s tonight, he needed to know if this was a one of thing, or if this was going to become something much serious. If it was a one time thing, then he wanted to know now before his heart got too involved, if it was something more, it would give him something to look forward to over the next few weeks. Dean reached over and took Cas’s hand in his and smiled softly, running his thumb over the top of his hand, much like he did earlier in the evening. “I really like you Cas, more then I have ever liked anyone before and I want to spend more time with you and get to know you more, to see just how much of a connection we have together”. 

Dean had only been in a relationship twice before, once with his high school sweetheart Cassie Robinson whom at the time he thought he was in love with, however she broke up with him when he left Boston to go back to Lawrence with his parents after high school and Lisa Braeden, a woman whom had moved to Lawrence with her son after a nasty break up. Dean and Lisa broke up when Lisa’s ex came back into the picture. Both times, he thought he was in love, however as he looked into Cas’s eyes, he realized he was wrong on both accounts. He didn’t want to admit it yet mainly because he didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he could see himself falling hard for Cas. He wasn’t good with his emotions and usually buried everything deep inside of himself, but he felt like with Cas, he didn’t need to hide and didn’t need to pretend to be some kind of macho guy who didn’t feel a thing. 

Cas on the other hand had only one serious relationship before, He had been involved with a woman called Meg Masters. Yes a woman, It was before he had come out to his family and friends. He had convinced himself at one point that he had fallen in love with her and had even proposed marriage to her.. She really did love him, but she just knew deep down that he didn’t feel the same. When she said no to the proposal, Cas finally said the words out loud to her and she had smiled, held his hand and told him she would always be there for him and ended on good terms. Cas couldn’t help feeling grateful to her for letting him as he now had a chance for a happy ending himself. It felt nice to have Dean holding his hand and reassuring him that he wanted to continue whatever this was between them. “I’m glad you say that Dean, because I feel the same.. I really like you too and would love to spend more time with you”. 

It made Dean’s heart skip a beat hearing those words, He didn’t realize just how badly he needed to hear them until he did. He squeezed Cas’s hand and smiled softly, before leaning in over the table and giving him another soft chaste kiss. “You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that Cas”, he said as he pulled away to sit back on his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. “I think I do.. as much as I wanted to hear those words from you too”. They both sipped their coffee, Dean’s hand still holding Cas’s and he smiled softly at how much one little touch could make him feel so alive, so excited about life and love. It was starting to get late, it was almost 11pm, but Cas didn’t want Dean to go, and Dean didn’t want to leave either. “I should get going I guess”, Dean said as he looked at his watch sighing a little. “You have had a busy day so you must be really exhausted”. 

Cas was exhausted, however he just wasn’t ready to say goodnight though, “Why don’t you stay the night?”, He blurted out before he had a chance to realize what he was actually saying to Dean. Dean looked at him and smiled softly, “Are you sure Cas? I don’t want to intrude at all”. Cas chuckled as he took the last sip of his coffee and then stood up, taking the empty bowls and coffee cups over to the sink. He couldn’t back out now, now that he wanted to anyway.. “You wouldn’t be intruding.. and I have plenty of spare beds as well”. As much as he would love to have Dean in his own bed, it was just much too soon for anything like that and he knew the moment he got Dean into bed, there wouldn’t be any sleeping going on. Dean was a bit tired, it wasn’t a long trip home back to Sam’s, but he knew that he shouldn’t risk driving when tired and to be honest, he really liked this idea of waking up knowing he would see Cas again the next day. 

“Sure, okay.. I’m in, let me just text Sammy and let him know not to expect me home tonight”, He said as he pulled out his phone, and messaging Sam to let him know. . He knew Sam would possibly be in bed already, but at least he had done the right thing. “Need any help cleaning up?”, He asked as he stood up and walked back over to where Cas was now washing the dishes they had used for desert, not able to help himself with a quick kiss to Cas’s neck. “You could wipe up for me if you like”. He nodded and moved to the right of Cas and began to wipe up the dishes that Cas had just washed up. It was strange in a way, but this simple domestic chore felt so natural to him, like it was something Cas and he did all the time already. 

After they finished washing and drying up the dishes, they had ended back on the couch, mouths attached to each other and hands groping everywhere, trying to contain themselves before they did anything that either of them might regret. It was now closer to midnight and as Cas kissed Dean once more, he smiled letting his forehead rest on the others as he caught his breath. Dean had already managed to unbutton some of his shirt, and Cas’s hands had found their way up underneath Dean’s t-shirt and if he let it go on any further, they would both be naked in no time. “We should get some sleep Dean”. Just then to prove Cas’s point, Dean yawned and Cas chuckled, “See, that just shows we are both tired and need some sleep”. Dean nodded and leaned in for another soft kiss, closing his eyes thinking how he would never tire of kissing this man. “You are right angel”, He said using his nickname he had given him when they were texting. 

Standing up, Dean held out his hand to Cas and helped Cas up and onto his feet, then pulling him into his arms, just enjoying the feeling of holding the man. “I’ll show you to your room”, Cas said a few moments later, not wanting to let go, but knowing that the sooner they both went to sleep, the sooner morning would come and they could spend another beautiful day together. He laced his fingers around Dean’s and wordlessly led him to the spare room which funnily enough was Dean’s old room when he lived here, and Dean had to smile at that. He stood at the door and looked at Cas, “Sweet dreams Cas”. It was so hard to not follow Cas into his room, but Dean was determined to do this the right way and as difficult as it was, he was going to take things nice and slowly. Once they were both in their respective rooms, they each began to drift off to sleep, each dreaming of the other and how blessed they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers, 
> 
> I really hope you are enjoying my updates. Your excitement and loyalty has gotten myself really excited about continuing this one that I am finding I want to just keep writing and writing, so I hope my updates will continue to be quick and updated in a timely manner for you all. I was stuck on this one day for so long because I had so many good ideas not to include them, but they will finally move on to the next day. I’m trying to figure out a good point when Dean could introduce Cas to Sam and Sarah, so hopefully that will happen over one of the next few chapters. I am hoping Dean staying over isn’t rushing it, but I think as they are staying in separate bedrooms, it should be okay. It might be a little OOC for Dean in him not being afraid to show Cas his feelings, but this whole story is AU so I think we can make some allowances there, and I am trying to keep him as cannon as I can otherwise. 
> 
> I’m not sure what will happen when the holidays are over, I know some of you have expressed concern and a bit of angst over that. The end result of the story will be a very happy ending so even if they go through a little bit of heartache or loneliness, it will all be worth it in the end. It’s certainly not going to have any cheating or disloyalty towards each other so please don’t worry about anything like that happening in the story, they will be completely devoted to each other even if they have to spend time apart when Dean goes back to Lawrence. Please free to place reviews, kudos, and follow if you are a first time reader of this story and thank you to my loyal followers already. You guys are the reason I even made the leap from this being a stand alone to a multi-chapter story.


	7. Good Morning Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Greetings from Boston
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Cas or any of the SPN characters  
> Warnings: Gay Pairing.. fluff, angst and smut  
> Pairing: Dean and Cas, Sam and Sarah, Mary and John

5th December

Dean woke up the next morning, a little confused about where he was until he remembered the previous night and he smiled to himself. He was in Cas's guest bedroom and stayed over the night. Although he was waking up in the bed alone, he wasn't alone in the house and that to him felt good.. It felt nice and warm, and just little comforting. He gazed over at his phone on the bed side table and pressed the home button to check the time. 8:00am.. and he had two missed calls from Sammy plus a text message. He sat up in his bed and chuckled as he took his phone from the table and then pulled up Sam's number and pressed call. He knew Sam deserved an explanation. He heard his voice after only two rings, "Well, Well, Well, Only been here a couple of days and already spending the night with someone". Sam was smart, he knew that whoever Dean stayed with wasn't just a friend.

Dean sighed and then chuckled at his brother, "Well for starters, I'm in the guest bedroom and we have only made out and kissed". He said as a matter of fact to his brother. "It was just easier then driving back after I had a few". Sam was sitting in the living room having a cup of coffee, Sarah still sleeping in bed. She needed her sleep and Sam hadn't wanted to disturb her when he got up as he usually went for a run in the early hours of the morning. "Wow, Dean Winchester actually going slow and not taking it to the bedroom straight away.. it must be serious, who is it?", He asked sipping his coffee as he waited for an answer. Dean blushed and looked down at the bed, before answering, "Don't freak out or anything... He is the owner of our old house". Sam almost spat out his coffee hearing that.. The he didn't bother him, He seemed happy, but how did he meet the new owner of their old house?

"You are at our old house? The house we spent 10 years in?", He asked raising his brow a little, smirking softly, "And how did you meet him exactly?". Dean ran a hand through his hair and chuckled, "Yes, I am at our old house.. In my old bedroom to be exact.. and I met him.. It's a long story Sam.. but shortened.. On my way home the first night I got here, I walked by the house and kinda left a little message with my number on it.. He rang and rest is history.. We only met in person last night for the first time". It felt good to get that out, and his heart was fluttering the whole time he spoke. Sam had heard in his voice how smitten with him he was already, "You really like him don't you Dean?", He asked his voice soft and sincere. "I do, I really do Sammy, He is just so gorgeous and amazing". He smiled softly as he spoke.

Sam hating to break up the happy moment but he knew he had to bring it up, "Sounds serious, but what you gonna do when it' time to go home back to Kansas". Dean groaned, having forgotten all about that and threw his head back a little, "I dunno bro.. I really don't know". He sighed, his heart breaking already at that thought.. "Well, don't think about it for now.. Just enjoy his company and see what happens". Sam answered, smiling as he smelt Sarah's perfume meaning she was up. She would know who he was talking to and would want an update, She was always one for finding someone for Dean. All of a sudden, Dean could smell breakfast and his stomach rumbled at the smell. "I gotta go Sammy, but I'll talk to you later". They said goodbye and hung up the phone, "So babe, who is Dean seeing?", Sarah asked as she sat beside Sam and smiled softly, leaning over to kiss Sam good morning.

Dean put his phone back down on the bedside table and slipped out of the sheets, and put his jeans back on, and walked out without his shirt on.. He went to the bathroom and then followed his nose to the kitchen where Cas was cooking up a storm. He couldn't help himself and he snunk up to the man who was making some bacon and he wrapped his arms around him, pressing his lips to his neck much like he did the night before, "Good Morning Cas", he whispered softly, his heart fluttering hearing the chuckle that came from Cas's throat. "Good morning Dean", he answered back, turning his head to get a quick kiss before he turned back to the breakfast he was cooking. "Do you need any help?, Dean asked the man who was in his arms and Cas sighed happily, leaning back into him for a moment. "You could set the table for me".

Cas had been thinking about Dean all night, knowing he was in the bedroom not far from his own, it was hard to stay away, but he was determined to do this in the right manner.. It only re-affirmed the way he felt when Dean came out and wrapped his arms around him. He felt like this was how it had always been for them, they felt so comfortable and free around each other. It was going to be hard to say goodbye to the man when he had to leave, in fact Cas was determined not to think about it till he really had to as it was just too soon to be thinking about losing a man he was already becoming so very attached to. He just couldn't help but feel the way he felt and it scared him a little. He had honestly never felt this way about anyone before, it was new, it was scary and it was exciting as well. Dean was handsome, smart, kind and just seemed like an amazing man.

Dean nodded and smiled as he kissed him once more before going over to where Cas had put the place mats and utensils and took them over to the table and began setting it. He also put out some salt, butter and a few other items he thought they might need. He then walked over to the coffee pot and put on a fresh batch of coffee for the both. "Smells good angel", He said as he sniffed the air and heard his stomach growl a little at the smell. "Thank you Dean, I really hope you like it". Dean got the coffee organized and Cas finished cooking up their breakfast and then brought it over to the table, It wasn't a few moments later that Dean joined him with the coffee mugs. There was bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and hash browns and it all looked incredible.

As they sat eating, Dean just knew in his heart that this is the man that he wanted to wake up to every morning. Yes, he was most likely thinking too far ahead and he knew that he needed to go slow, romance Cas and just go at their own pace. He just couldn't help but let those thoughts, seeing Cas across from him eating breakfast just made his heart melt and do little flips. He kept thinking of what Sam said though, what was he going to do when it came time for him to go back to Kansas? Could he just walk away from this man? He knew he couldn't expect Cas to just pack up and leave his life, and Dean honestly really enjoyed being back in Kansas as well.. Maybe Cas didn't even like country living? He knew they needed to have a conversation about that, about what would happen, but he didn't want to ruin things so soon so he decided to do as Sam had advised and just enjoy Cas's company and just see what happens between them. They had a month, anything could happen in a month, including even time to fall in love.

"So Cas, you got any plans for us today?", Dean asked once they were finished with breakfast and cleaning up. "Well I was thinking, I know you probably don't have any, but we could rent some, I was hoping perhaps we could maybe go ice skating?", Cas asked blushing softly at the request. He loved going ice skating but he rarely went because he hated going alone, he always saw it as a couple or family thing and he hadn't been in years, but he still kept his ice skates in great condition. Dean nodded and smiled as he sipped his last bit of coffee, "Sure, I would love to. I actually brought some skates with me, so we will have to stop by Sammy's so I can change into warmer clothes and grab them, is that okay?" Cas looked over at Dean, suddenly feeling a little shy and blushed. Dean reached over and took his hand, knowing what had made him feel that way. "If you don't want to meet my brother yet, it's okay, You can stay in the car and I'll be real quick".

Cas knew though that Dean was it for him, no matter what happened when Dean had to go back to Kansas, no one else would ever compare to the man standing in front of him. It might be fast, but Cas had heard wonderful things about Sam and he did want to meet him. "I'm okay with meeting him, unless you wish for me to wait for another time". He gazed into Dean's eyes, smiling as Dean's own eyes lit up at that, "I'm fine with you meeting Sam, I told him about you this morning before I came out for breakfast and I want you to meet him". He said as he looked at him and smiled wider, taking his hand up to his mouth and pressing his lips onto the back of Cas's hand. "How about we go get ready", Cas answered trying his best not to choke up with emotions feeling his heart beating hard in his chest.

Dean knew that the moment he introduced Cas to Sam and Sarah that they would know his true feelings for the man, and yes while that did scare him a little, he knew that Sam and Sarah would always have his back and support him no matter what happened. His father was the more practical one, He would be concerned about Dean falling for someone when there wasn't any promise of even being in the same state again at the end of the month. It's why he was going to wait till his parents got here closer to Christmas to tell them. He didn't want his father to try to talk him out of spending time with Cas. It wasn't Cas being a man that concerned Dean what John's reaction would be, it was the fact that they both had a life of their own in different states and whilst Dean knew apart of him should listen to what he knew his father would say, He also knew Cas was the one for him, the only one he wanted to spend his life with. He would figure out all the other details later on.

It was why he was often told he was so much like his mother. Mary acted on impulse and was a free spirit, much like Dean, whereas Sam was like John, the practical one and the one planning out and thinking things through before any decisions were made. Dean had gone back into the guest bedroom and made the bed, then got dressed and picked up his phone, wallet and keys from the bedside table and headed back out in the living room to wait for Cas. When Cas came out, he felt his breath being taken away, he was dressed in jeans, he could only guess a shirt of some kind, but it was hidden by a thick blue sweater and a blue and white beanie, boots and his skates slung over his shoulder. He just looked so damn adorable with the beanie and he was left without words. "Cat got your tongue Dean", Cas said, smirking a little as if he knew why Dean was having this reaction right now, and truth, yes he did know. Dean blushed and chuckled at Cas, walking over to him and scooping the man up into his arms and kissed him, "Mmm damn right, you ready handsome?", he asked him softly, rubbing his nose against the other man's. "I am ready, let's get going".

Cas grabbed his own keys which had his house keys on it, his wallet and then grabbed his trench-coat in case it was really cold out and walked over to the door, Dean following behind him. It was hard to believe for Cas that he was doing this, he had never met a man whom had made him feel so alive before, it excited him in ways he had never felt before. He had also never met someone's family before. Meg was an only child and her parents had died before Cas met her, so he had never had to deal with this part of a relationship before. He did stop to think what his parents might think, or siblings for that matter of what looked like him rushing into something. This was Cas's first time at really being in a relationship with a man, if he could call it that yet and though he didn't want to screw it up, he just felt the way it was going so far was natural and to not be afraid of it.

He was still a little nervous at meeting Dean's brother, but he knew that everything would be fine, and that Dean wouldn't be taking this step if he didn't really feel as invested in this as he was. One look at him once they were in the car and Cas knew that everything would work out and be good. He had butterflies in his stomach but he couldn't wait to meet Sam. Dean had spoken so highly of him so far and he knew he had no reason to be worried. As long as Dean was happy, then Sam would be happy and would like him and be welcoming. "You okay angel?", Dean asked him as they drove along, he had glanced over at Cas and saw how nervous he was. "I'm fine Dean, just haven't anyone's family before". Dean smiled and took his hand as he drove, "I promise, Sammy will love you, and so will Sarah". Before long they were pulling up alongside the road, the apartment Sammy lived in was just right beside them on the left.

Cas took a breath and nodded at Dean, his eyes darting over to the apartment and then back at Dean, "I promise, it will be okay", He whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas's, managing to calm him down with just one kiss and smiled as he moved away. "Just be your adorable self and they will love you.. If you wanna back out, you can, I won't think of it as a bad sign". Cas shook his head and looked at Dean, gazing into his eyes, "No, I'm fine Dean, I'm ready". With that, Dean got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Cas, "We won't be there for long anyway, I promise, just long enough for me to get some warmer clothes and my skates". He explained to Cas as he held his hand to help the other man out and then closed the door, never letting go of his hand as he walked up to the building. Cas took another deep breath, This is it, He thought to himself as he squeezed Dean's hand lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,
> 
> I am hoping you all enjoyed this chapter. I decided to let Sam, Sarah and Cas meet in the next couple of chapters, Yes it is quick in doing that, but even if Cas and Dean didn't feel an attraction, they would be mates and Sam would have met Cas anyway. It also gives Dean and Sam some things to talk about as well, as Cas and Dean and Cas and Sarah in the next few chapters. I might have Sam and Sarah invite Cas over for dinner and they can all talk and get to know each other. Next chapter will be Cas meeting Sam and Sarah and then the pair going ice skating. I am trying my best to be accurate with things you can do and see in Boston, so have been putting my research cap on as well.
> 
> For those worried about what will happen when Dean leaves, I don't think it will be too much angst, possibly a little, but I don't like Destiel to have too many sad moments either as a writer or a reader so don't worry too much guys. Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas or how you think the storyline is progressing, I love any kind of feedback as long as it's not nasty or mean.


	8. Chapter  8:  Meeting part of the Winchesters and skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets to meet Sam and Sarah and then Dean takes him ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dean, Cas or any of the SPN characters  
> Warnings: Gay Pairing.. fluff, angst and smut   
> Pairing: Dean and Cas, Sam and Sarah, Mary and John

5th December

 

Sam and Sarah were sitting on the couch watching a movie snuggled in under some blankets and the fire going, drinking hot chocolate when they heard the door open and then a voice, “Hellloooo, anyone home?”, Dean called as he walked into the room, closing the door once Cas was inside. “We are in here Dean”, called Sarah from the living room, unaware of the fact Dean had a guest with them. Dean held Cas’s hand and smiled softly, looking at him before he began walking into the living room and seeing his brother and almost sister in law sitting on the couch. “Mmm looks cosy”, He said as he sat on one of the other couches and let Cas sit next to him. “Thanks Dean”, Sam said as he looked over at Dean and saw that he wasn’t alone. He knew it was the man Dean had mentioned in their phone call. Dean noticed Sam and now Sarah looking at him expectantly. 

 

“Ohh”, Dean said beginning to speak, “I want you to meet Cas Novak, Cas this is my kid brother Sammy and his beautiful girlfriend Sarah Blake, Cas and I met through a rather interesting way.. I think I mentioned it didn’t I sam?”, Sam nodded and chuckled, “Yes I believe you did, It’s nice to meet you Cas”, He said leaning over to take Cas’s hand in his own and shake. Cas smiled and shook Sam’s hand back, nodding as he began to speak, feeling his heart race fast and feeling rather nervous, “It’s nice to meet you too Sam, Dean has spoken of you and Sarah, nice to meet you too Sarah”, He said waving a little, speaking fast as he usually did when he was nervous. “Why don’t you two have a seat? We were just watching a movie”, Sarah said sensing he was nervous, She too had been nervous to meet Dean and the rest of Sam’s family the first time too. 

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head, “We’d love to, but we are just here to get me some warmer clothes and my skates as we are heading out skating today, but thanks for the offer”, he said smiling at his brother and future sister in law. “Sure, Sounds like a nice day out”, Sam answered back as he watched Dean take Cas’s hand and walk with him into the guest bedroom, “I know, I can’t wait’, He called out from the room as he began to look through the drawers for some warmer clothes and his wardrobe for a jacket and his skates, on impulse he pulled out his duffel back and put a few things in while he thought Cas wasn’t looking. Cas had gone over to look out the window as Dean was grabbing his things.. He knew it was a bit premature, but if today went anything like last night, Dean would end up staying there again tonight and he didn’t want to take any chances.. 

 

“I’m all ready to rock and roll Cas”, Dean said as he stood up and closed his duffel bag with his things in so that Cas couldn’t see he had more clothes then he would need for ice skating, he had also quickly changed into a different shirt and a warmer jacket and grabbed his beanie. Cas turned away from the window and smiled, feeling his breath being taken away once more by the way Dean looked in the beanie.. “Let’s go then shall we”. walked over to Dean and smiled as he pressed a kiss to his lips, “What’s that for"?, Dean asked curiously. “Just for being you”, Cas answered. They walked back into the hallway and Dean called out to Sam and Sarah, “Okay, we are heading off now”. The next moment he heard footsteps and Sarah was walking over to say goodbye, “Have a great day you too and Dean, you need to bring Cas by for dinner one night”, Sarah said smiling happily as she leaned into hug Dean and then Cas, cause well she was excited that Dean had finally found someone. 

 

“Sure, sounds like a great idea Sarah”, Dean answered as he hugged her back, loving how amazing she was, already welcoming Cas into their family by giving him a hug as well. Cas had smiled shyly and hugged her back, “Thank you, I would love to come by for dinner one evening”. They said their goodbyes, Sarah going back to the couch, Dean and Cas walking out of the apartment where Cas gave a big sigh of relief, placing his hand over his heart, “It wasn’t that bad was it Cas?”, Dean asking him, chuckling softly. “No, it was not bad at all.. It just feels nice to meet them and they are really nice, loving people Dean.. Sarah is really sweet and very welcoming, as is Sam”, he was talking as they walked down to the car and he couldn’t help but smile, now it was just the big one.. meeting the parents.. 

 

Dean unlocked the trunk, put his bag in the back, but took out his skates and just sat them in the truck by themselves so he didn’t have to go searching for them and then he closed the trunk, moving to Cas’s door to open it for him, He was so happy that Cas was already liking his brother and Sarah, and he knew just by the brief conversation that Sam and Sarah already liked Cas, he knew they would have had a quiet talk while Dean and Cas were in the bedroom getting Dean’s things and it would have been both their ideas to invite Cas to dinner. He had a smile so wide on his face, he thought his face would never stop aching, it was all worth it though. “Thank you Dean”, Cas smiled, loving how Dean was such a gentleman and opened doors for Cas, it was something he had never experienced before. 

 

“You are welcome Cas”, Dean said with a smile as he closed the door and then walked to his side and got in to the car, starting her up. They chatted all the way to the park and Dean was getting more and more excited as they got closer. He hadn’t been ice skating in well years.. Most likely when he lived here in Boston. He loved ice skating and being able to ice skate with Cas was just the icing of an already amazing cake. He managed to get a park easily and stopped the car, sighing happily as he looked over at Cas who looked just as equally excited as Dean. “You ready for some fun angel?”, He asked Cas as kept looking at him, wondering how he managed to get so lucky as to meet someone so amazing. “Sure am, let’s go”, He said as he grabbed his skates and opened the car door, getting out while Dean headed to the trunk to get his own skates. 

 

It was one of those outdoor skating rings and Dean always felt it had a better atmosphere, the wind on your face as your skating around and even better when it was snowing as well, and snow was falling down around you. Dean locked the car, put his keys in his jacket and then sat down on a seat to pull his skates on, Cas following Dean and doing the same. Cas had only been skating a few times before, so he wasn’t as experienced as Dean was who went all the time when they lived here in Boston, so he was hoping that Dean wouldn’t laugh at him too much for staying close and possibly clinging onto Dean. Dean on the other hand was hoping that Cas wasn’t as experienced so it gave him an excuse to be closer to him and wrap his arms around him or hold his hand. 

 

Dean stood up first once he got his skates on and smiled as he watched as lacing up his own skates tight and he held his hand out to the handsome man once he was done and felt his heart leap into his throat at the bright smile Cas gave him when he extended his own arm, grabbed onto Dean’s hand and let him help pull him up from a sitting position, “Thank you Dean”, He said as he took in his surroundings and noticed just how close they were, they were almost nose to nose and Dean couldn’t help but lean in and press his lips against Cas’s softly in a sweet, chaste kiss. “You are welcome angel”. That kiss, although chaste left Cas breathless and speechless for a moment. He was still getting used to the feeling of Dean’s lips on his and he had to admit, he was already so addicted. 

 

Cas was nervous as Dean smiled, moving closer to the side of the rink and he stepped over first, “You okay to step over or you want any help?”, He asked him softly as he noticed how nervous Cas looked. Cas wasn’t sure if he should accept the help or try to stubbornly step over himself.. In the end he decided that he would rather accept help from Dean then fall over and be embarrassed in front of Dean and everyone else. “I think.. I uhh need a little help”, He sighed softly as he looked at Dean with a small pout on his lips. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at that as he once again held out his hand and helped Cas step over the side of the rink carefully till both skates were on the ice. He felt a little uneasy on his feet now, so he automatically grabbed a hold of Dean’s leather leather jacket. 

 

“Woah, easy there angel”, Dean said as he smiled at Cas, helping him steady himself on his feet, “You could have told me if this wasn’t your thing”, He said as he stood near the edge, his arms now wrapped around Cas’s back, “It’s okay Dean, I have been a few times, just never picked it up that well, but I’m really happy to be here with you now”, Cas replied back, loving how close he was to Dean, the way Dean’s body was almost pressing into his, he was going weak in the knees and it was just lucky that Dean was holding him upright. The way Dean smiled and chuckled, he knew he wasn’t laughing at his expense, and he loved the sound of his laughter, and he wanted to do anything he could in order to make him laugh over and over again. 

 

“I’m happy to be here with you too Cas”, Dean said as he sighed happily, feeling really relaxed now, “Let’s go into the middle of the rink”, He chuckled again when he saw the look of apprehension on Cas’s face and held him tighter, “I promise that I won’t let go of you unless you say I can”. He added as he quickly saw Cas’s face relax a little more. With Dean’s help, Cas was able to skate around the middle of the rink, still a little uneasy but with each glide he took, he was able to get a bit more confidence, He was smiling with the biggest grin on his face and it melted Dean’s heart to see how happy Cas was. In the back of his mind, he kept thinking about the look on his face when he had to leave, but he was trying not to concentrate on that right now and just focus on now. 

 

They had been skating around for about an hour, Cas still happy to be holding onto Dean, Dean happy to have Cas holding onto him when a little girl of about 4 skated in front of them, “You ascared Mister?”, She asked politely tugging on Cas’s jacket, “Mia.. come back here”, Her mother said as she spotted her daughter annoying the two men, She skated over and chuckled a little, “I’m sorry about that”, Cas chuckled back and shook his head, “It’s all fine, and to answer your question”, He crouched down a bit, whispering in the little girl’s ear, “I am a little bit ascared”. Her eyes widened at that, not understanding that even big people could get scared, “Wow, I was ascared, but then Mommy showed me how to skate real good”. Dean smiled at that and wrapped his arm tighter around Cas, “I bet you are very good sweetheart, maybe if you and your Mommy come back another day when we are here, you could teach Cas here how to skate”. 

 

Once again, her little eyes widened and her mouth opened, and she looked at her Mom with a pleading look in her eye, “Please Mommy, please please please, can we?”, She asked happily. Mia’s mother, Charlotte smiled and chuckled as she nodded her head, “Sure, sounds okay by me, I’m Charlotte and this is Mia”, She said introducing herself, “Nice to meet you, I’m Dean and this is Cas”, Dean answered back smiling softly at Charlotte and Mia. There was no doubting that the two men were together, Charlotte had been watching the two handsome men all morning since they arrived and it always made her smile when she saw love around her, she was married to a wonderful man, however she never judged anyone and thought same sex couples deserved the same equal opportunities as everyone else. 

 

“It’s wonderful to meet both of you... We are usually here most days, I can never seem to talk her out of coming here, so if you want to catch up one day, we’d love it”. Charlotte continued with a smile on her face as she spoke, Her husband was always encouraging her to make some friends, they were new to the area and he wasn’t a jealous husband, and she was sure he would love to meet these guys as well. “Sure, well I’m at work for a couple more weeks, but Dean here is visiting his brother, so he is already on vacation.. I am sure we can work something out for this sweet face here”, Cas said smiling as he looked down at the little girl who smiled proudly at those words. “Wonderful, We are about to head off, but it’s been nice meeting you, We’ll see you around”, Charlotte responded before turning to her daughter, “Mia, say goodbye to Dean and Cas”. 

 

“Bye, Deany, bye Cassy”, the little girl said waving happily as her mother took her hand, “Goodbye Mia, you be nice to your mother”, Cas said softy as they both waved to her as Charlotte and Mia began to skate off. This little meeting got both Dean and Cas thinking of a potential future where they had kids together, Dean was a family man and always wanted kids, and this moment had really melted his heart and got him thinking.. He didn’t want to mention it to Cas though, Cas was also thinking of the same thing. He had always said he would only think about having kids if he had found the right man, and he really thought Dean was that right man. It was a little unnerving to think about, He had only met Dean yesterday, however he knew he was falling so hard already for him, He wasn’t sure what he was going to do when Dean left to go back to Kansas. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts Cas?”, Dean said as he turned to look at Cas, wrapping his arms around him, to which Cas smiled and leaned up, pressing his lips against Dean’s, just very softly, “I just feel so lucky right now to have met you”, He didn’t want to go into everything about the family or Dean leaving just yet, but he did want to let Dean know he was happy, “I feel exactly the same Cas, honestly, leaving that note I think has been the best thing I have ever done”. That made Cas chuckle and he smiled wider, “And I think phoning your number on the note was the best thing I have ever done too’. Things were making sense for Cas, this felt right, and he knew he shouldn’t move too quickly, but as much as he wanted to go slow, there was a part of him wanting to rush as well. 

 

Cas was starting to feel a bit cold now and he shivered slightly, Dean noticed this and hugged him a bit tighter, “Why don’t we go and grab something to take back to your place for lunch, and then do what Sam and Sarah were doing, snuggle up on the couch and watch movies, or even maybe make out some more”, Dean said with a small smirk on his face, Cas nodding his head as he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, “Sounds like a lovely afternoon to me”. Dean loosened his grip on Cas, but still held his hand as he began to slowly skate back over to the side of the rink, Cas moving a bit more confidently beside him now. Once they were out of the rink, they sat back down and changed back into their normal footwear, and got into the car, “So what shall we get angel?”, Cas smiled, watching Dean start the car, “How about subway?’, Cas asked hoping that was okay with Dean. 

 

“Sure sounds good to me, we can pick something up to make for dinner on the way back too”. Although Cas had technically not invited Dean for dinner today, it was kind of just assumed by both that it would happen again and to be honest, Cas was really very happy for Dean to stay again tonight, perhaps in his bed this time? Even if they didn’t do anything, it would be nice to wake up to in the morning wrapped around Dean and having his arms around him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers, 
> 
> Thanks for all your reviews, likes, follows, favorites and everything, I got a bit lazy and stopped writing, but I am getting back into it now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have really enjoyed writing it and I was happy to be able to pick it up so easily where I left off. As always, I always love for you all to comment when and if you can.. Let me know what you like, or don’t. Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas or how you think the story-line is progressing, I love any kind of feedback as long as it’s not nasty or mean. 
> 
>  
> 
> I want them to really get attached to each other so it makes Dean’s decision on if to go back home or stay even harder. Even if goes back to Kansas, rest assured, I will make sure they stay together and it will be a short time apart.


	9. Dinner, talking.. and make out sessions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their very successful Date, they go back to Cas's house and have some dinner, talk some and then make out.. leading Cas to decide to perhaps take things further..

Season Greetings from Boston

 

Cas and Dean were back in the apartment and smiling as they stood in the kitchen together and got dinner ready.. When they got to the shops, they decided on something easy again and so they decided on making home made pizza.. Once it was done, they were just creating a quick salad to go with it and getting everything organized.. Dean leaning in and pressing his lips to his angel’s back, loving that he already felt comfortable enough to do that. It was amazing to think that this could be the one.. the one whom he spent the rest of his life with. He stood there, and he could easily imagine doing this every night for the rest of his life, and it surprised him how well he was taking that.. Usually he would be freaking out at that thought.. but with Cas, he was embracing the future and enjoying every moment he had with him. Hearing the slight moan from Cas’s lips as he kissed his back once more only highlighted how right it all felt. 

Once the salad and garlic bread were all ready to go, they took their plates and salad bowls into the lounge room , along with a beer each and sat down to eat.. They sat in comfortable silence while they ate and then Dean broke the silence as he unzipped his jean pants, mainly cause he was so full that he needed some relief, but the zipper coming down caught Cas’s attention and he blushed a little at the sound before Dean sighed in relief, then they both broke down into a fit of laughter when Cas realized why Dean unzipped his pants. Once Dean had done that, it then felt appropriate for Cas to do the same as he realized he was much in the same position, very full after dinner. He sipped on his beer after unzipping his own pants slightly and smiled at Dean, feeling so happy and relaxed. This had been the best couple of days he had ever had and he never wanted it to end. 

They unconsciously moved toward each other on the couch and sighed happily as they got into a comfortable position, Dean laying on his back and Cas had come to lay beside him, as they enjoyed how close they were to each other.. “So, you mentioned your parents coming for Christmas.. when do they get in Dean?”, He asked as he looked towards him, playing with his shirt buttons absently. Dean began rubbing Cas’s back and smiled as he reached over and took his beer, sipping on it before answering.. “Not till closer to Christmas, the week before I think”. Cas really hoped that Dean’s parents liked him, he knew that Sam and Sarah seemed to approve, however he knew that Dean was close to his family, and his parents so it was important to Cas that Dean’s family liked him and they got on well. He was nervous about meeting them though, “Don’t be nervous angel.. they will love you just as much as Sam and Sarah, if not more”. 

That made Cas feel a little better and he smiled as he kept fiddling with Dean’s shirt buttons, Dean sipping on his beer again as he asked, “Your family coming into town for Christmas?”, He asked Cas as he turned to face him, smiling at the way Cas was fiddling with his shirt and his buttons.. “My family and I celebrate Christmas a little early as my mother and father prefer to go away for the holidays, usually a week or two before Christmas.. We have gone away every year since I can remember”. It was why he loved being able to stay home now on Christmas... He felt it much more relaxing.. He had a big family, 6 kids, starting with the oldest Michael, then Balthazar, Lucifer, Gabriel, Anna and then himself.. the baby.. “Gabe and Anna usually come here for Christmas day with me and Mike, Balth go with my parents.. Luci always does his own thing”. 

He hoped that Dean wouldn’t be intimated by that, Dean only had one sibling and they were close, Cas was really mainly close to Gabe and Anna. He still got along with his other siblings, but he got along better with those two, probally cause they were closer in age and Anna was actually his twin sister, she was about 5 minutes older then him and lorded it over him every chance she got. Dean nodded as he spoke and smiled softly, pressing his lips to his angel’s head.. “I can’t wait to meet them all”.. Yes, he was nervous at meeting his.. well he wasn’t sure what to call him yet.. were they boyfriends? Partners?.. angel.. yes for now he would go with that.. “I can’t wait either.. they are all nice and friendly..”. Although he was worried about Michael and Balthazar interrogating Dean, he was sure it would all be fine and they would all love Dean as much as he did.

Apart from Meg, there was no one else that Cas had causally dated that met his family.. and he was rather nervous, but rather excited at the same time. He was still a bit wary about the fact that Dean lived so far away, but he was still trying his hardest not to think about it at the moment. Dean was here with him now and he wasn’t going to spoil the moment now by speaking of it and getting all upset.. If push came to shove, he would move to Lawrence for him.. Just thinking about that made his heart skip a beat.. He couldn’t believe he was already thinking about that.. about packing up and leaving for a man.. but he knew he would if he meant staying in Dean’s arms where he knew he belonged.. “Penny for your thoughts Cas?”, He said noticing that the man in his arms had been quiet for a few minutes. 

He looked up at Dean, and smiled, not realizing he had been silent for two long, “Nothing to worry about Dean”, he said leaning in and pressing his lips to Dean’s and kissing him softly. He loved that he got to do that whenever he wanted to and he smiled again, getting lost in those eyes.. He was in love with Dean.. It was only Saturday night and they met for the first time in person just a little over 24 hours ago and he was already in love with him.. “You sure angel?”, Dean asked looking over at him, running his thumb over the man’s cheek. He smiled, and shivered at his touch, “I’m sure Dean”. He was very sure.. He knew what he wanted and that was Dean Winchester. He was happy and content, it was funny though as he never realized he was missing anything till Dean came along with his note and showed him what it was to find love. 

Dean leaned in and kissed him, putting his empty beer bottle on the table, his fingers still running over the other man’s face as Cas kissed him back, the kiss began nice and slow and soft, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s company, and knowing they could take their time and not rush. Dean had never just kissed like this before, even with Lisa and Cassie, it was never just kissing.. He never really enjoyed it, but with Cas, he found that he rather did, making out was a lot more funner when you were completely head over heels in love with the person you were making out with. Cas let out a soft moan and used his tongue to lick Dean’s lips, asking a silent permission to be let in, Dean opened his mouth and let Cas’s tongue slide in his warm mouth, their tongues caressing each other’s and their breathes warm on the other’s face as the kisses heated up and slowly but surely began to get more passionate. 

It was a little after 9pm and they had spent hours just talking and kissing, and it didn’t seem like it was going to end anytime soon, Cas sighed happily into Dean’s open mouth and the kisses got more needier and hotter, both of them gripping at the other’s clothing, feeling the need to touch more as well. Dean had to pull away slightly just to catch his breath, both of them breathing heavily as tried to catch their breaths and Cas looked at him, feeling confident and a little nervous at the same time. He wasn’t sure what to expect with his next words, but he figured that they would both work that out as they went along. “I don’t wanna sound too eager, but perhaps we would be more comfortable in the bedroom”, he said in a low voice as his hands began fiddling with Dean’s shirt buttons. Dean smiled softly and leaned in and kissed him.. It was exactly what he had been thinking. 

“You sure angel?”, he questioned, his heart racing a thousand miles an hour. Yes, he wanted this so much, even if they didn’t get far, he was more then okay with just kissing and sleeping beside each other. He needed to make sure Cas was really okay with this, he knew from their conversations that Cas wasn’t someone who did things lightly, and he wanted his okay before he took anything any further.. He was hoping that if he stayed tonight, it would be with Cas and not in the guest bedroom. “Yes, I am sure Dean.. whatever happens, I’m ready”. That was honestly all that Dean needed to hear. He stood up, and held his hand out, helping Cas to his feet. Together they quickly cleaned up and then turned the lights off and headed into the bedroom, Cas taking Dean’s hand a little shyly and leading him into his bedroom. This was the first time in a very long time he had ever invited anyone into his bedroom so this was a big thing for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers, 
> 
> I’m sorry for leaving it right there where... and I’m sorry on it being a much shorter chapter.. However there is a method to my madness, so please don’t be mad my lovely followers. I know it’s early in the game, and I’m not sure how far I will let them go at this point, but I do think it is time to introduce some more intimate scenes between them. I think even though they have not long met, I have a feeling they are comfortable with each other and feel like they have known each other forever. I will eventually speed it up, after maybe the next couple of chapters I will speed it to when the families all get there for Christmas and Dean and Cas have fully fallen in love.. However the next chapter at least will continue directly on from the this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I thank you for encouraging me to keep going with this. I still love it and it’s one of my favorites I have written so far.


	10. Let's make a night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas take things to the next level, continues on directly from the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut and fluff.. Be warned if you don’t like smut, it is going to feature very heavily in this chapter.

Once they got into Cas’s bedroom, Dean didn’t waste any time by pulling Cas closer to him and kissing him deeply, Cas moaning softly as he felt himself pressed up against Dean’s body firmly. Cas leaned over, turning the main lights off so that only the bedside lamps lit up the room and he smiled as he felt Dean walking them both over to the bed, gently leaning over his lover so that Cas’s back eventually found the bed. They both chuckled as they gazed into each other’s eyes and Cas felt his heart speed up in that one little moment. Here he was, about to possibly have sex with such an amazinly sexy and incredibly amazing man and usually he would be so nervous, but now.. this time with Dean, he was ready and excited. The fact that it was happening with someone whom cared about him meant the world to him. It had been a long time since he opened himself up to love like this, however Dean made him feel that it was all going to be worth it in the end. 

As Cas gazed at him, Dean managed to get them both more comfortable on the bed, near the head of the bed with Cas’s head cushioned by the pillows and he noticed that Cas was gazing intently at him and he wondered if he was changing his mind, “You okay babe? Not having any second thoughts?”. It was the first time that Dean had called Cas that, but it felt odly familiar and comfortable as well. Cas noticed and smiled wider, shaking his head, “No, no second thoughts at all.. Actually if anything, I was thinking about how lucky I am to have met you”. Dean couldn’t help but blush a little at those words and he smiled as he laid beside Cas, “I feel exactly the same angel”, he whispered as he leaned in, his hand moving to cup his cheek and he kissed him once more, with a passion and fire that he had never felt before with anyone else. 

Their kisses got heated up really quickly, their hands and leg’s tangling with each other in an effort to touch any part of each other that they could. Dean let out a soft moan as he felt Cas tug at his shirt, and he pulled away just for a moment so that Cas could pull his shirt off his head and at the same time, Dean began to unbutton Cas’s dress shirt, one button at a time, his lips kissing slowly down his chest as he undid the buttons, Cas moaning and closing his eyes, his body shivering feeling Dean’s lips on his chest and stomach. “Mmm Dean", he moaned as Dean pulled his shirt off his shoulders and then laid him back down on the bed, Cas’s hands tangling in Dean’s short hair, his eyes closed and body relaxing under Dean’s kisses and caresses. Dean couldn’t believe just how soft Cas’s skin was, he could just lay there and do this all night, he was slowly getting more and more addicted with this man and he never wanted this to end. 

As the night went on, Dean and Cas got more heavily into their make out session, their breathing getting heavier, moans louder, and Dean smiled as he absently moved his hand to Cas’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, deepening the kiss, Cas moaning louder when he felt Dean’s fingers tracing around his clothed erection, breathing harder as he bit Dean’s lip gently, bucking his hips up to meet Dean’s fingers. Dean smiled as he began to palm his erection through his briefs and used his free hand to push his jeans down off his hips, Cas using his own hands to help discard the pants, leaving him just in his brief’s. “God, you are so beautiful Cas”, he whispered as his eyes moved up and down his lover’s body. His heart skipped a beat at the redness that appeared on Cas’s cheek as he blushed and Cas smiled shyly, his eyes glazing over with love and lust for his partner. 

Dean sat up as he began to unbutton and unzip his own jeans, his heart still beating fast, his stomach getting millions of excited little butterflies flying around. Dean was never like this with anyone else, the thought of being intimate with another person usually was for his own benefit, there was never any foreplay or teasing, just get down to business, but with Cas now, Dean wanted to show him the world, he wanted to show him a love and a passion that his angel had never felt or seen before. Cas put his hands behind his head as he watched Dean remove his jeans and now it was his turn to admire his lover, the way his muscles flex when he pulled on his jeans and thew them to the ground, and then the way Dean crawled over to him seductively made him lose his breath for a moment. 

This was really happening, he thought.. He was really going to let Dean touch him in anyway he wanted, He was going to let Dean take him and claim him.. He already knew that the moment they made love, Cas would never be able to go back, he would be ruined for anyone else, not that Cas ever wanted anyone else now. He thought it would come a bit later in their relationship, not the first weekend of being together, but it felt right and he couldn’t deny the chemistry between them both, it was so electric between them and all of a sudden, Cas realized.. this is the man whom he had been waiting for his whole life, this is the man whom he wanted to share the rest of his life with and make a family with. It was a surreal moment, but it made him want Dean all the more. 

Dean smiled softly as he kept his gaze on Cas and began to remove his lover’s briefs, his heart beating rapidly seeing how hard Cas was already for him. He kissed his lips softly, then made his way down his body, kissing and nibbling on his nipples, and then working his way down his chest, Cas moaning, his breathing getting heavier, closing his eyes as his hands tangled in Dean’s short hair once more. Dean kissed and nibbled all the way down to his thighs, and then finally took Cas’s hard cock into his mouth and sucked hard, using his hand to jerk him off at the same time. “Ohh Dean”, Cas moaned as he spread his legs so he could open his eyes and see what Dean looked liked doing this, he threw his head back on the pillows as Dean sucked harder, his teeth scrapping his cock softly. 

Never did they discuss which one liked it on top or bottom, but they both felt rather comfortable where they were for now, and so Dean continued to give Cas a blow job, Cas moaning and arching his hips up, one hand still tangled in Dean’s hair, the other squeezing his sheets hard, needing something to grip onto. “Ohh yess, Dean.. ohh god, so close”. When Cas said he was close, Dean slowed down and then stopped, withdrawing his mouth from Cas’s cock and looked up at him, Cas whimpering at the sudden loss of Dean’s warm wet mouth on him. They both knew what they wanted and Dean didn’t want Cas cumming now, he wanted to be inside him when they both came. “Got any lube and condoms angel?”, he asked Cas, stopping to smirk for a moment at his handi-work, at how undone he had brought Cas. “Top drawer in the night stand”, he said catching his breath for a moment as he watched Dean grab the things he needed. 

Once Dean got them, he looked back at Cas, he had to ask, “You sure babe?’, he asked feeling nervous that Cas would all of a sudden decide that he didn’t want this.. Cas smiled as he sat up a little, and leaned in, kissing his lips gently, “I’m sure my darling”, he whispered as Dean kissed back deeply and moaned as he pushed Cas back down onto the bed.. “You okay with being the bottom?”. He added, wanting to make sure cause Dean was fine with either, but he wanted to make sure Cas was too.. “It’s perfect”.. To be honest, he was so excited at the thought of having Dean inside him, one day he would love to try being inside of Dean, but tonight on their first night, he was more then happy for Dean to be the one in control. To Dean it showed that Cas really did trust him and had faith in what they had even though it was still new. 

He kissed him again as he opened up the lube and got to work preparing Cas, sliding one finger inside, taking notice of the sounds Cas made and making sure he wasn’t hurting him. Cas let out a tiny whimper as he felt the intrusion, but then let himself relax and soon it began to feel good, moaning softly as he felt Dean sliding another finger in, sizzoring him open. He finally got three fingers in without Cas complaining of pain and soon after he felt Cas’s breathing get heavier and he moaned, at first he thought he was hurting him, but then the second moan followed by Cas’s voice made him realize he was hitting Cas’s prostate, “Yess.. ohh fuck Dean, please..”. Cas wasn’t sure exactly what he was even begging for more of, but he just knew he didn’t want this feeling to ever end. “Want more angel?”, Dean asked him as he used his free hand to stroke Cas’s cock and continued using his fingers to open Cas up more. 

“Mmm.. Thi.. Ohh I think I’m.. re..ready Dean”, he whispered as he opened his eyes and looking at Dean, his eyes almost fully lust blown as he tried to control his breathing. “You sure Cas?”, he asked as he moved his fingers inside once more to open him up just that bit more.. “I’m sure Dean”, he answered as he watched as Dean withdrew his fingers and then rolled on the condom, lubing himself up and at the same time stroking himself to full hardness, then leaning down, pressing his lips to Cas’s, kissing him passionately. For the first time, he wanted to watch Cas’s reactions, he wanted to kiss him and be able to look into his eyes, so he kept him right where he was. He wanted to say those words, the three words he had never told a sexual companion before, but he knew how tacky it might seem, so he thought he would wait till later on after they made love. 

Yes, Dean thought it was weird he was referring to it that way, but he knew that he wanted more with Cas then just a quick fuck, yes, he wanted those moments to when they were an established committed couple, maybe coming home from somewhere all dressed up nice, maybe Sarah and Sam’s wedding and Dean not able to take his eyes off Cas all day and then the pent up sexual tension causes them both to just drop their pants and fuck hard in the foyer of their apartment cause they can’t wait to make it to the bedroom, but now for their first time, he wanted to take it slow and make love to Cas, show the man what he meant to him. He carefully positioned himself at Cas’s entrance and leaned in, kissing Cas as he slowly inch by inch slid inside of Cas, the tightness surrounding his cock taking his breath away for a moment, Cas moaning as he kissed Dean harder, his heart racing as he felt a little pain, but nothing to make him want to stop. 

“You okay my angel?”, Dean whispered against his lips, bottoming out and then staying still for a moment so that Cas could get used to him being inside him. Cas nodded, breathing heavily still, opening his eyes and looked into Dean’s, “I’m just perfect Dean”, he whispered back as he wrapped his legs and arms around Dean, his heart beating fast. They both waited a moment or so and then Cas spoke up again, “You can move baby”, and in that moment, Dean’s heart soared high, that was the first time Cas called him that and he had to say, it felt so right.. He nodded and began to move his hips slowly, getting Cas used to it, unable to help the moan that escaped his lips, and he kissed him once more, breathing heavily as he kept his eyes open to watch his lover. 

Cas had to admit to himself that it did hurt a little at the start, however now all he was feeling was pleasure, the way that Dean’s cock kept sliding in and out of his hole, hitting up against his prostate was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt before.. Cas had never really gotten this far with a man before so for Cas, it meant he trusted Dean so much and he felt like this was the start of something incredible. He moaned louder, his hips moving up to Dean’s, seeking friction against his own cock that lay in between their hot and now sweaty bodies. “Mm fuck, Cas.. you’re so tight angel”, Dean whispered as he moved his kisses to his neck and began nibbling and sucking on his neck, leaving a small love bite behind, wanting to mark the man as his. “Feels so.. Ohh so good Dean.. Please... “. 

They stayed like that for a while, taking their time and going slow, just enjoying this new feeling of intimacy and then Dean began to speed up slightly, moving his hips faster as he thrust-ed harder, sliding his cock almost all the way out, only to slam his cock back in, Cas crying out his name as he kept hitting his prostate in the process, Dean taking Cas’s cock in his hand and stroking in time with his thrusts, “Ohh De.. eann.. yess.. so close”.. Dean smirked as he knew Cas was close to his orgasm, his own edging closer as well, moaning softly, “Mmm yess Cas, cum for me angel”. He stroked him harder and faster, his cock continuing to hit against his prostate and then finally Cas succumbed and came hard, Dean still stroking him, his body trembling as he closed his eyes, breathing in and out fast, panting as he called Dean’s name out over and over as he came. 

That did it for Dean, hearing the way Cas moaned his name during his climax brought Dean over the edge and he gave a few more hard thrusts, breathing hard as he felt the sweat trickling down his back as he came hard inside the condom, their bodies pressed so close together and his free hand grabbing the pillow tight, his eyes screwed shut as he breathed into Cas’s ears, moaning the name he had chosen to call Cas by, angel as he climaxed, his heart thumping hard against his chest. Dean slowed his movements down and then stopped as he tried to catch his breath and Cas did the same, just holding onto Dean tight, never wanting to let this precious man go. Dean moved them slightly so they were cuddled up side by side, then reaching over to grab some tissues to clean them both up, then grabbing the blankets and pulling them over them both. 

Cas opened his eyes, smiling as the first thing he saw was Dean’s bright green eyes gazing back at him and Cas’s heart was bursting with love.. He leaned in, pressed his lips against Dean’s, then pulled back slightly, lightly grazing his thumb over Dean’s cheek.. He couldn’t hold his emotions for Dean back anymore.. He had to tell him how he felt, it really had felt like love making then just fucking and he couldn’t let the moment pass without saying those three little words to the man whom he loved and adored more then anything in this world. “I love you Dean Winchester”, he whispered those words to him, his eyes shining with tears, not hesitating once as he said those words to him.. He knew that come time to say goodbye to Dean, it would be really hard, but he knew now that they would be fine and that their relationship was meant to be.

Dean smiled brightly, kissing Cas back with a love he had never felt before, those words brought a tear to his own eyes and as he wiped his thumb over Cas’s cheek, wiping away those tears, he took a breath in and gazed into those blue eyes, losing himself in them.. “I love you too Castiel Novak”. He knew some people might think they were moving too fast, however Dean knew in his heart that Cas was the only one for him and that he didn’t want to spend years not saying the words he knew were true.. You only get one life and he didn’t want any regrets. He didn’t want something to happen and then wish that he had told the one he loved how he felt. Cas’s heart did a flip flop as he heard Dean answer back with the same words. He was nervous Dean didn’t feel the same or that it was too soon, but that relaxed him and he snuggled into Dean’s arms, both men exhausted after their big day and their even bigger night, and soon fell asleep in each other’s arms, Dean knowing after tonight, he would never need to sleep in the guest bedroom at Cas’s house again, which put a huge smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers, 
> 
> Okay.. So they have finally become intimated.. I hope you all enjoyed this.. I haven’t really written smut like this in a long time, so I hope it’s up to standards.. Kinda of nervous but excited when I was writing it, but I wanted to do it justice and make sure it was just as detailed as other chapters which included their thoughts and feelings rather then just the actual physical act of having sex. I wanted it to mean something between them both. 
> 
> I know this story has been going for a while in that I started it earlier in the year, but really they have only known each other about 5 days.. I felt though that we all know they are heading in that direction so why delay it? Most of us Destiel shippers know they belong together and so let’s just get them to a place where they are happy rather then make them wait or put them through jealous and torturous events. I still haven’t decided exactly what’s to come in whether Dean will stay in Boston, or go home.. or even if Cas will follow Dean to Lawrence, but whatever happens and even if it gets a little sad or angst, they are going to be together in the end, one way or the other. 
> 
> Chapter 11 will be bringing the story forward a little, to where they have been with each other for a couple of weeks.. Just as a recap, I was basing the dates on Christmas last year so the chapter I just finished means we are still on December 5th which was a Saturday last year. I am moving the next chapter to 19th December and Dean and Sam’s parents are finally coming in from Lawrence and Cas finally gets to meet Mary and John. On the Sunday, the 20th, we will meet all of Cas’s family for their early Christmas lunch and then Anna and Gabe will stay on for week leading up to Christmas. I really hope you are all enjoying this still, hit like, favorite, follow, kudos and comment if you like or if you think it’s not what you expected. I like good and bad reviews, as long as it’s constructive and not having a go at spelling, punctuation etc.. I do spell check and everything before I post, but I don’t have a beta so yes I might miss stuff every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi chapter story. I hope to update as much as I can and I hope you all enjoy. Please leave me Kudos if you like and feel free to leave feedback as well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't you know it's magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838852) by [blossom_angel85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85)




End file.
